


Perfect Match

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Lee makes a huge gesture to save Kara's life.





	

It's nearly a full two weeks after the car crash before Kara comes out of the morpha cloud and back to full consciousness. She tries to focus as the doctor ticks off the list of injuries and the surgeries they did, but even with the remnants of the drugs still buzzing in her system, the pain is distracting. Vaguely she hears the words "emergency kidney transplant" and Kara's attention sharpens.

"Your body seems to have accepted the organ exceedingly well," the doctor says, smiling. "That's wonderful. Usually when the immediate family isn't available for testing, it can take some time to find an appropriate donor. If your friend hadn't volunteered so quickly and been such a perfect match, we might have lost you." He pats Kara's ankle and smiles, almost conspiratorially. "You're a very lucky young lady, Ms. Thrace." 

Kara stares after the doctor's retreating figure, dumbfounded, her fuzzy brain attempting to put the pieces together. 

Her thoughts are interrupted by Zak barreling through the door. "Hey, you're finally awake, Sleeping Beauty!" He is grinning as he leans down to kiss her and Kara's heart swells with love and gratitude. Of course. She lifts her hands to his cheeks, cupping his face and pouring the minimal energy she has into a long kiss that leaves them both breathless. 

Zak's eyes are wide with surprise when Kara finally pulls back and murmurs, "Thank you." 

"You're...welcome?" He says, one eyebrow raising quizzically. "But you better tell me what I did to inspire such a greeting, so I can do it again."

She smirks. “For the kidney, brainiac?” But her eyes are soft when she adds, “The doctor told me you saved my life." 

Recognition dawns, followed swiftly by something that looks like embarassment on Zak's face, and he says almost sheepishly, "I didn't. I mean, I would have--I wanted to--but I wasn't a match, Kara."

She blinks, confused. But if not Zak, who would...

A soft knock on her door makes them both turn and Lee is standing there, awkwardly clutching a bouquet of daisies. "Hey," he says, a slow smile spreading on his face as they lock eyes. 

Kara's stomach drops suddenly like she just pulled a 6G end-to-end flip, and she barely hears Zak saying, "He insisted that you bring people in the hospital flowers, even though I told him you'd much rather we smuggled you in some Tauron cigars."

"Hey," Kara says quietly back. Lee walks slowly into the room--slower than usual--and hands her the flowers, awkwardly patting her shoulder once his hands are free. Kara stares at his face, watches it pinch as he lowers himself gingerly into the chair. 

“Thanks,” she says, with a little shake of the flowers. “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” He answers, smiling. 

She can’t stop looking at him, even though her eyes are starting to tear. Without turning, Kara murmurs, “I don’t have a vase or anything. Zak, can you--” 

But he’s already taking them out of her hand. “The boyfriend’s work is never done,” he says with a put-upon sigh and then he’s gone and it’s just the two of them. The silence stretches, turns awkward but Kara can’t find the words, doesn’t know how to begin. 

Lee clears his throat. “So how are you feeling?”

“Like a Mack truck ran over me.” She says, her voice shaky. “How are  _you_ feeling?”

“I’m fine.” At her raised eyebrow, he chuckles. “OK, maybe a little sore.”

“Lee, what you did-” she stops, frowning. “You shouldn’t have-” 

“Shouldn’t have what? Saved your life, Kara?” He gets to his feet and steps over to the bed. Lee curls a hand tightly around hers where it rests on the mattress. 

Her pulse quickens, and Kara looks away from their fingers, his darker, larger digits twined with her pale, slim ones. She shifts uncomfortably though she doesn’t pull away and grumbles, “That’s a little dramatic.”

“Maybe,” he smirks a little and shrugs. “Maybe not. You know, the doctor said finding a perfect match that’s not a blood relative is rare, like, one in a thousand rare.” He squeezes her hand and Kara looks back at him. “And he said the fact that I was already here, so that they could operate when they did, in such a short window of time...” he shakes his head and rubs his free hand over his mouth. “Kara, it was close. Really close. I-,” he stops abruptly, Kara can see a shine in his eyes too now. Lee’s voice shakes on the rest. “ _We_ almost lost you.”

There’s only inches between them now as they stare into each other’s eyes, and Kara is gripping his hand so tight her fingers ache. Her throat feels swollen. “Lee,” she whispers. “I-”

“You wouldn’t believe how much that gift shop rooked me for this frakkin’ thing,” Zak barrels into the room, clutching a glass vase, and Kara recoils, pulls her hand from Lee’s, and tries to breathe as she looks at her boyfriend. He’s staring between the two of them, one eyebrow raised. “What were you two chatting about?”

The morpha must still be clogging her brain, because Kara can’t think of anything to say. Lee saves the day, again, his voice sounding unruffled as he eases back into the chair with a smile. “I was just telling Kara what the doctor said, how lucky she was to make it through.” 

Zak plops down on the side of the bed and loops his arm around Kara’s shoulders, beaming down at her. “My girl’s a tough cookie, alright.” 

Lee’s gaze drifts down from his brother’s to catch Kara’s eyes again. His smile fades almost imperceptibly, anyone who wasn’t looking as close as she is would’ve missed it. Quietly, he adds, “He said it must’ve been destiny.” 

A shiver runs through her entire body, and Kara swallows hard, but next to her, Zak laughs delightedly, “Guess all that praying you do must’ve paid off, K. Someone must really love you up there, huh?” He hauls her closer to his chest and ducks to kiss the crown of her head. 

Kara’s eyes don’t leave Lee’s as she says quietly, “Yeah, I guess someone does.”


End file.
